Recently, an autonomous driving technology has been studied, so that an autonomous vehicle could be driven with a fairly high accuracy without an intervention of a driver. However, such autonomous driving technology has not been commercialized. There may be many reasons why the autonomous driving technology is not used by the public, but one of them is that operations for the autonomous driving require too much computing powers.
There has been many efforts to reduce a consumption of the computing powers required for the autonomous driving, but the problem caused by this kind of approach is that if the computing powers are reduced, performance of the autonomous driving is dropped. If the performance of the autonomous driving is dropped, it will cause a lot of errors, resulting in threatening a driver and people around the driver. Thus, the performance of the autonomous driving should be maintained while reducing the computing powers. But it has not been studied much.